pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinky Pete
'''Stinky Pete '(A.K.A. "The Prospector," or simply as just "Prospector") is one of the main characters in the second Toy Story ''film, ''Toy Story 2. He is a portly prospector doll, who is modeled after a character on the fictional television show Woody's Roundup, where the characters consisted of Sheriff Woody, Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, Stinky Pete the Prospector and Bullseye the Horse. The Prospector doll, seen in the film, has never been opened and is still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. Stinky Pete is one of the toys that Woody meets in Al's apartment and one of the main characters in Woody's Roundup. Stinky Pete's desires to go to Japan and be on display in the museum after getting tired of waiting at a toy store only to see other toys be sold instead of him. Because of this, Stinky Pete is an antagonist as he tries many times to convince Woody to join him, Jessie, and Bullseye to go to Japan and forget his life as one of Andy's toys. Stinky Pete is marked by his severe hatred for "space toys", whom he blames for getting Woody's Roundup canceled on T.V. and leading to children's subsequent loss of interest in cowboy toys. Stinky Pete was a longtime member of Woody's Roundup Gang on T.V., and was often the butt of many humiliating jokes. He carries a pick around like a real prospector and has lived his entire life in a box. Thus, he is greatly valued for being in mint condition. He spent much time in storage with Bullseye and Jessie, and eventually met Woody after Al stole him. Stinky Pete was excited, as this meant he and the gang could finally reside in the Konishi Toy Museum without fear of destruction by kids. Unfortunately, Woody still had an owner, prompting Stinky Pete to stop him from returning to Andy at any cost. When Woody tried to retrieve his severed arm from Al, Stinky Pete left his box and turned on the T.V., waking up Al. He placed the remote in front of Jessie so that he could not be blamed for the incident. Woody eventually decide to leave the gang after getting repaired, but Stinky Pete convinced him to say good-bye to Jessie first. After hearing Jessie's sad story of how she was abandoned by her owner Emily, and how Andy would eventually grow up, Woody stuck with the gang to join them in the museum. However, Buzz Lightyear and his friends arrive to save Woody from being sold. Buzz leaves Woody to contemplate his decision, saying that he would never be loved again if he spent eternity behind glass. This convinces Woody to return to Andy along with Jessie and Bullseye. Infuriated, Stinky Pete leaves his box and traps Woody, and reveals that he turned on the T.V. the night before. He swears that Woody and the gang will go to Japan with him, where they will spend eternity with him in a protected exhibit, away from kids. At the airport, Stinky Pete fights every one of Buzz's attempts to save Woody, but Woody fights back. When Woody refuses to get back in his box, Stinky Pete threatens to tear him apart with his pick, assured that Woody will be fixed again in Japan. Suddenly, Buzz and the gang attack Stinky Pete with flashing cameras and capture him. They then decide to teach Stinky Pete "the true meaning of playtime", and they throw him into a bag, belonging to another child. Stinky Pete ends up in the backpack of a girl named Amy, who loves to paint the faces of her toys. Horrified at this thought, Stinky Pete cries, as he is taken to his new owner's home. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer. Trivia *In an outtake from Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete is talking to the Barbie twins about getting a part in the upcoming Toy Story 3. *According to his box, the Prospector says nine phrases, which probably goes for the rest of the gang as well (except Bullseye). *In the film the Prospector questions Woody about the idea of thinking that Andy is going to take him with him to college, yet in Toy Story 3 it turns out his prediction on that was false. Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Antagonists